My Life, Or Yours?
by ScarletEnVogue
Summary: Popular and gorgeous,Haley James & best friend Brooke Davis run Tree Hill High. Alongside her basketball star boyfriend Lucas, of course. But what happens when Lucas shows his true colors, and Haley falls for the school loser, Nathan Scott? NALEY & BRUCAS
1. Only From a Distance

**Chapter 1- Only From a Distance**

Haley James flipped her absolutely stunning long auburn hair over her shoulder. She took a large relaxing sigh, exhaling, and smiling a little before cracking her knuckles and picking up her pencil. She was in the middle of a chemistry exam, and since chemistry was her best subject she didn't worry about time. Quickly she scribbled in a few answers, before putting her pencil down again, clearly bored.

She was sitting smack dab in the center of the classroom where 30 students were writing their chem mid-term. Among them was Nathan Scott.

He watched her, in admiration as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Even from his spot several rows behind her he could imagine exactly how soft her hair must be. And how beautiful it looked when it cascaded over her bare shoulder. He sighed, Chemistry being his worst subject and put down his pencil. He didn't understand any of it anyway, so it didn't matter much. He watched Haley tilt her head cutely as she looked out the window. Her brown eyes looked content, but mesmerizing. She left her eyes close for a moment before reopening them and returning to her exam. He sighed, perhaps a little too loud, as Lucas Scott, his stepbrother turned around to look and caught him staring at Haley.

Lucas gave a positively completely evil glare at Nathan, and Nathan quickly returned his attention to his exam, and not Lucas's girlfriend.

Haley James was the most popular girl in school, besides for her best friend Brooke Davis. The two of them owned the hallways, controlled the boys, had charge over any girl who wanted to be popular, and got their way with anything they wanted with just a bat of an eyelash, or bending down a little too far in a really short skirt.

Lucas Scott was the most popular guy in school, and it seemed so natural for Haley and Lucas to be a couple. Even though everyone, including Lucas and Haley knew that they cheated on each other on a regular basis.

Nathan was a what Haley would consider a loser. He was on the basketball team... but was the least popular member besides Tim. Nathan had little to no friends, and had never had a proper girlfriend. He basically had his complete asshole of a dad to thank for that. Dan Scott manipulated everyone and everything and had earned Nathan a reputation just by being his blood. Funny though... Lucas seemed untouched by the rumors.. perhaps because he denied any relation to Nathan.

Ever since pre-school, he had said them both having the same last name was a fluke, and people believed him. Especially since he had his mom backing him up, and since Dan denied it as well, Nathan as well as Lucas was an only child.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, Haley was up out of her seat first tossing her paper to the professor and waiting, hands on her perfect hips, head titled to the side, wearing her cheerleading uniform of which she had cut the skirt a little shorter on. She revealed just a bit too much leg, leaning against the wall, waiting for Lucas. Nathan passed her first, and he looked at her and she looked at him, (for the first time ever, I may add) and gave a flirty little smile. Nathan's heart accelerated as he passed her, getting a whiff of her expensive French perfume that smelt like a mix between roses and fresh homemade cookies. He knew it didn't mean much, Haley James flirted with anything that moved. Lucas came by right after Nathan, pushing in front of him, slapping Haley's ass, and pushing her against the wall for a rough kiss before they both laughed and went into the hallway. Nathan frowned sadly as he trailed after them, and watched as every girl squealed and ran up to Haley, gossiping and giggling, and as every guy nodded and Lucas or slapped him on the back.

Nathan sighed. He wanted a life like that. He stood awkwardly in the hallway watching Haley's retreating figure, when he felt a presence behind him.

"Keep dreaming," a voice said. Nathan turned to see Brooke Davis standing behind him, eyebrow cocked mischievously watching him watch Haley, "She's way out of your league, Scott." With that, she proudly walked down the hallway, flipping her hair to the drool of many guys. Her cheerleading skirt even shorter than Haley's, Nathan noticed. (And he wasn't the only one)

"Whoa, Nathan man... check it out..." Tim said to Nathan, mouth open gawking. The Ravens were in the gym for practice after school, as were the cheerleaders. Right now the cheerleaders were stretching... and the boys were enjoying the view. Whitey had gone into his office for a moment, so there was no one there to keep them running as Haley bent over, touching her toes showing off a view of her incredibly racy black lace booty shorts. Haley looked over at Brooke and winked. Brooke's mouth fell as she watched jealously as all the guys stared at Haley's butt and not hers. Smiling, she quickly followed in Haley's footsteps bending over to give Lucas a great view of her cleavage and her hot pink bra. Nathan shook his head as Haley indecently exposed herself.

He cared about this girl, despite the fact she didn't know he existed, and it literally killed him to see her selling herself short like this. Not being able to stand for another second he walked over to Haley, grabbed her sweatshirt that was lying carelessly on the gym sidelines, and quickly used it like a towel, covering her up.

"C'mon guys, nothing to see here," he said sharply. All the other players looked at him shocked. Nathan Scott? Being that close to a cheerleader? Nathan Scott? Telling them what to do?! Haley quickly stood up, feeling a bit slutty, and went completely red. Nathan looked at her... this was the first time he had actually seen Haley James get embarrassed. Haley blew everything off. She looked at him, then looked at Lucas and the other guys who were looking at her expecting her to blow up at Nathan. She bit her lip, then snatched her sweatshirt back.

"Why don't you back the hell away, and mind your own business?!" she snapped, glaring, bitchily flipping her hair over her shoulder, and sauntering over to Brooke who her shook her head at Nathan giving him an "I told you so." look. Nathan looked embarrassed down at the floor.

"Yeah, Nate, you're getting a little too close to my girlfriend for my liking," Lucas said coming over eye level with Nathan, glaring. The rest of the team stood behind Luke for support, except poor misguided Tim who stood looking useless behind Nathan. Nathan sighed...

"Whatever, it's not like you care about her anyways..." he mumbled. Lucas's eyes flashed with anger.

"What was that, Scott? Just because you have my last name doesn't mean your entitled to anything else. ESPECIALLY Haley. Got it? Good, cause next time I see you look at her, I swear I'll..." Lucas threatened but was interrupted as Whitey walked in.

"Be a good sport, and play nice?" Whitey offered, rolling his eyes, "Back down Lucas. All of you whimps, back on the court, we're doing suicides." The boys grumbled, but Nathan and Lucas just gave each other death glares. Haley stood in the background, helpless. She smiled at Lucas like she was on his side.

I mean, she was on his side.. right? _Of course I am,_ she thought. _He's my boyfriend. And Nathan is just... Nathan. I mean... what right did he have to do that?! I mean... I'm sure Lucas would've done that... eventually? I mean... why the hell did I even do that to begin with?... I'm such a slut... _

Haley looked over at Nathan, who was racing neck and neck with Lucas in suicides, he was even just a teensy bit further ahead, and for some unexplained reason that made her smile.

_Nathan respects me,_ she thought. And that brought on a full outbreak of smile. Never before had Haley had the pleasure of thinking that, because honestly, no boy had ever respected her.

"So Miss James, what the hell was up with that Nathan kid today at practice?" Brooke asked Haley as the two lounged on Brooke's king sized bed in the master suite of her parents oversized mansion. Haley was painting her nails, and Brooke was expertly painting her signature "R" on her face with blue, for the game tonight.

"I dunno..." Haley said vaguely, not really wanting to talk about it. Brooke raised an eyebrow, sensing the skepticism in her voice.

"'I dunno'? Are you kidding me? The Haley I know would have trash talked that little perv all the way to--" Brooke started.

"He's not a perv," Haley defended, "I was acting stupid... he was just being nice." Brooke coughed, and did a pretend gag.

"Please, honey listen. Girls who date 'nice' guys are the girls who hang out under the rain gutters at lunch, picking their noses and wearing flannel plaid lumberjack shirts in June. Girls who date 'popular' guys, get to wear really cute outfits, sit in the only good part of the quad for lunch, and not have the humiliation of going to college a virgin. Got it? Good... now Lucas looked pretty hot in practice, huh?" Brooke asked devilishly, raising an eyebrow, "Think you'll get it on tonight?" Haley sighed, looking in the mirror at her reflection. She looked down at her outrageously short skirt, and the same racy black laced lingerie that peeked out. The fact was Haley was secretly a virgin, but Brooke didn't know that. Lucas had been pressuring her into sex since like the first day of junior year, but Haley held out... and she didn't know why. Maybe it was because she did believe in love, even if she'd never experienced it, or maybe it was just because she was scared. Either way... the fact was Haley knew she was weakening in her strength in abstinence, and she knew Lucas would convince her one day soon, and she was scared of that day.

"So... are you?" Brooke asked again, with a sly little smile.

"I dunno," Haley replied again. She let out a long sigh, knowing that as soon as the game was over, and Lucas had her alone, he would start the suggestions, and wandering hands, and Haley didn't know how much longer she could stand it. As she looked at her lonely reflection once more, she could help but think---

_Nathan wouldn't treat me like that._


	2. Assaults, Attacks and Angels

**Author's Note:** Please, read this chapter with an open mind... I know we all love sweet and innocent Lucas, but keep in mind... Lucas is not the "real" Luke in this story... at least not yet anyway :P

**Chapter 2- Assaults, attacks and... Angels**

The gym was pumped. The stands were shaking from the enthusiasm of the roaring crowd. The cheerleaders screamed and danced along the sidelines. The glass on the backboard of the basketball hoops trembled with the noise and energy of the room. People screamed. Girls danced. Somewhere in the crowd a baby was crying... but it was all part of the experience. All part of the love of a home game.

In the locker room, beads of nervous sweat gathered on Nathan Scott's forehead, like they always did. Always the pressure, always the stress. He glanced over at Lucas, who looked quite similar to Nathan. Listening to the crowd scream right outside those doors pumped the other players up, but only succeeded in making the Scott brothers pray to god they had a good game. For Nathan, it was Dan Scott who he knew was pacing the sidelines menacingly, waiting for his son to touch that gym court to start picking apart every lay-up, every pass, every basket.

For Lucas, it was the entire student body. It was his girlfriend, his girlfriend's friends, his friends, his fellow players, the people he didn't even though. Counting on Lucas to be Lucas, to be the best, and for all the girls, to look hot while he was doing it. Sometimes Lucas loved the game, sometimes he dreaded trying to be perfect so he could keep up his reputation. Tonight was a night he dreaded.

"All right boys," Whitey Duram said as he entered the change rooms. He surveyed his players. Some leaning against the lockers, bored of waiting, some like his star players were sweating already with nerves, some just staring at the floor wondering why they joined the team in the first place. "Let's get 'em," was all Whitey said.

------

"We're mov'in IN we're mov'in OUT, We are the team let's hear you shout, Catch the spirit that we create, Cause tonight's the night we dominate! Say it Loud, Say it proud, Let's Go Ravens, let's hear you crowd!!" the cheerleaders screamed, shortly before breaking into a routine of sexy dance moves combined with a few splits and pom-pom waving.

Shortly after the cheerleaders finished their routine, the crowd went wild as the home team came out on the court. Lucas waved to all his adoring fans, basically everyone in the school, and Nathan gave a tiny glance at his father who was watching with an eagle-eye. He also gave a small glance to Haley, not out of choice only because... he caught her staring at him? She was... she was staring at him. She gave a small smile, never breaking eye contact.

"LET'S GO RAVENS!" she screamed, but it was as if it wasn't for the team... it was for him. Nathan's heart skipped a beat when their eye contact was finally broken by Lucas stepping in front of him, glaring. He obviously noticed. Lucas said nothing, but the look in his eyes said everything. Some people say that look Lucas got in his eye when he was really, truly pissed was enough to kill. And for someone who was weak maybe. A guy that owned the school, ran the team, controlled everything around him...probably not someone who you'd want to have on your bad side. But Nathan... Nathan saw through all that. All that bullshit that kept Lucas "the man" Nathan saw through it, because well... Nathan was his brother, despite how much he denied it, they were almost equal. Lucas had nothing special, besides good influence and a strong backbone.

"Stay away from me, Scott," Nathan said, for the first time, standing just a bit higher than Lucas. Lucas's eyes flashed with hatred.

"Look at my girl again... and you're going to wish that statement were true," Lucas said, glaring, turning, and walking away without so much as a glance back. Whitey stood in the sidelines watching. He knew the two were brothers, and was probably one of the few people in Tree Hill who did.

_It's about time,_ Whitey thought, _It's about time someone stood up to that boy._ With a glance at Lucas, Whitey blew his whistle, and the game was on.

The crowd roared. The cheerleaders screamed. The backboards shook. The boys ran. The hatred rumbled.

The basketball bounced.

---

Haley wiped a tear away from her chocolate-colored eyes, as she sat alone, back against the wall, crying. Her hair hung in sorry matted pieces around her pale skin, and her cheerleading duffel bag was thrown against the wall, zipper undone, pom-pom's sprawling out. The bottom of her skirt was ripped, and only she knew why. Her mascara and eyeliner was halfway down her cheeks, and she knew she looked like hell... _hell, _she thought. _How ironic. Not only do I look like it... I'm in it... My life... My boyfriend... Me..._

"Haley?" a soft voice said from above her. Haley looked up, horrified to see someone see her like this. It was way past 3 in the morning on a school night, the Raven's had won the game and all were out at a house party downtown. Anyone who was anyone was, anyway. So, it surprised her to look up and see Nathan Scott hovering above her, looking shy, innocent... and somewhat of an angel. _My angel..._she thought, _My angel saved me... but he can't have me. He doesn't want me. No real angel has a future with someone from hell. _

"Are you all right now?" he asked. Haley looked up at him. Those blue eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. Why hadn't she noticed them before. Why?! Why couldn't she have noticed them before she noticed Lucas all those years ago. Why did it have to come to this. Why did it need to escalate this far? She flashbacked to just a few hours ago...

---

_"We won baby!" Lucas yelled happily, running off the court picking her up and twirling her around, keeping a firm grip on her butt. He kissed her roughly, and she tried to kiss back... but it was hard. He was too excited to put any emotion into kissing. _

_"HOUSE PARTY AT JUSTIN'S!" someone screamed from the stands. Excited teenagers began to hustle down the stands and out of the gym. Racing to their cars, carpooling to Justin's house, all bringing out their hidden bottles of liquor, rolling up their secret stash of pot, and cheering for the basketball team. A tradition Haley was all too familiar with. Of course she began to follow the crowd, catch a ride with Brooke, or any random person since Luke would probably wander off two seconds from now. _

_But he didn't... Lucas kept a firm grip on Haley's wrist as she tried to walk away. _

_"Luke?" Haley asked confused. _

_"Come on..." he whispered into her ear, "Let's go somewhere alone." Haley's stomach knotted. She knew that phrase. That's where Luke's hands starting groping her, and her jeans mysteriously became unzipped. It was like a fight to keep her clothes on... and so far she'd won, but Lucas's eyes looked determined. Probably something to do with her looking at Nathan... he needed to know he came first. That he got her. _

_"Nah... Everyone's going to Justin's... Luke we never miss a good opportunity to get wasted off other people's liquor!" Haley said, in a somewhat joking manner. Lucas's eyes said otherwise, and he slowly dragged her out of the gym, via a side door no one was taking. _

_Nathan watched from afar, watching Lucas basically drag Haley out of the gym, already starting to fiddle with the zipper of her cheerleading uniform. He followed... curious and afraid for her. He watched Lucas almost shove her into the backseat of his car. He watched him crawl on top of her, like some sort of animal, kiss her roughly, and start to peel back her clothes. _

_At first, Nathan thought... well maybe this was normal for them. It was after all Lucas and Haley, the most infamous flirty people in school. Would it be natural for them to be... well... kinky?_

_Then he heard her scream. It pierced his ears. It hurt him somewhere. She screamed. Screaming wasn't part of some strange sexual fantasy. Screaming was screaming. Nathan ran, basketball runners pounding on the cement, rage slowly filling his extremely muscular and well-built body. He grabbed onto the handle of Luke's SUV, pulling it so hard and so fiercely,, the door cracked, drooping slightly. Nathan knew he wrecked it, and it wouldn't close properly, but that was the last thing in his mind. He looked and saw Haley, her uniform ripped, panties halfway to her knees... tears running down her face. _

_Nathan, with all the force inside of him, grabbed Lucas, pulling him out of the car in one completely swift and powerful movement, tossing him so hard on the pavement he heard his back crack. Nathan threw his fist as Luke's face, feeling the nose smash under it, and blood gush. Nathan was tempted to keep hitting him... again and again... teach him to respect girls... not that it would. _

_Lucas looked in Nathan's eyes, and knew it was useless to fight back. He couldn't win. He had no one to back him up. There were alone, and Nathan had all the power... for once. Lucas stood up, blood still gushing down his face, looked at Haley, terrified in the backseat and took off running. _

_He could just pretend it never happened. Blow it off. Guys like Lucas Scott could get away with it, Nathan thought. _

_Nathan looked at Haley... Haley looked at him. The look in his eye was unlike any look Haley had ever seen. It was sincere, and... beautiful. Innocent and safe, and Haley wanted to hide in it. Get lost in him. Have him protect her from Lucas forever. _

_But she couldn't, and she knew that. So, pulling up her panties, and hiding her embarrassment she crawled out of the car, unable to even muster a "thank you."_

_----_

"Are you all right now?" Nathan repeated. Haley shook her head. Would she ever been truly all right again? Probably not. Nathan stood above her, hesitantly. Nervous, and unsure. Still wondering if he should take her to the hospital.. or check to see if Lucas was there for that matter. Haley wiped her smudged make-up, and picked up her cheerleading bag. She stood much shorter than him, but she looked up at him and saw those eyes again. Why oh why hadn't she noticed them before? It just baffled her.

"I... gotta go," she mumbled. He nodded. She looked at him once more, before turning and starting to walk away. He watched her walk. Her walk, which was usually so confident, looked bruised and staggered. She stopped, and turned to look at him one more time.

"Thank you..." she said completely softly, "Thank you so much... but I need you... I need you to stay away from me... From now on." Her words hurt him, but probably not as nearly as much as they hurt her.

_He's an angel,_ she thought, _and I'm just not. I'm just... Haley. _


	3. Realizations & Pain That Comes With Them

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys soooo much for your amazing comments. Really flattering!! And to clear some things up... 1) No, Lucas didn't actually raped Haley, Nathan stopped him just in time. 2) Brucas will be coming soon (probably next chapter) I promise! 3) lol... No Nathan didn't actually see Haley's "thing" :P LOL

**Chapter 3- Realizations and the Pain That Comes With Them.**

Brooke Davis stared at the ground, as she got out of her sky blue Volkswagen beetle. She noticed some broken remains of a vodka bottle on the ground, and rolled her eyes remembering the party last night. How could she forget? She was still hung over as hell. She kicked some out of the way with her pale pink Jimmy Choo flats, and swung her matching pink bad over her shoulder.

"Brooke!" she heard someone call. The voice sounded familiar, and she turned to see Lucas behind her, walking towards her. Brooke smiled.

"Hey Luke, missed you at Justin's last night? You and Haley didn't show... I assumed you were..." she said raising her eyebrow suggestively. Inwardly Lucas laughed. Brooke Davis, never one to be shy about the birds and the bees.

"Actually we were breaking up," Lucas lied. Brooke's mouth fell open.

"WHAT?!" she yelled, incredibly loudly, so that passing students turned to stare.

"Yeah...," Lucas said slowly. He thought back to the previous night, and wondered who exactly he had been. When he had ran off after Nathan had pummeled him into the ground, he had gone home. He had seen a picture of himself when he was about seven, and started to wonder. _Would I ever picture myself trying to rape a girl at seventeen? Did I even know what rape was? Did I even know what girls were?... How did I get this way?... What happened to me?..._

Brooke scrunched her eyebrows. "What the hell happened to your face?" she asked, realizing for the first time he had a bandage on his nose and a small bruise next to his right eye. Lucas sighed.

"Reality happened," he replied, before walking off to class.

---

Nathan sat in his chemistry class, staring at Haley's empty seat, as his professor handed back the exams they had written. Nathan did poorly, as he always did in chemistry, scraping by with a C-.

Nathan also looked at Lucas, who wasn't looking at anyone. He was looking out the window. Nathan narrowed his eyes. _What a fucking asshole_, he thought, _The fucking nerve of him to even show his face around this school... Doesn't it kill him? Doesn't it hurt him to know what he has to live with from now on?..._Nathan shook his head to himself, _Hide in your popularity, Scott,_ he thought to himself. _It's the only thing you've got going for you._

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted, when he heard the classroom door open. He was absolutely shocked to see Haley walk in. Her ego looked hurt, and so did her appearance. She was wearing absolutely no make-up, sweat pants, and an oversized long-sleeved turtle neck. Her hair was pulled back tightly in a bun, and not an ounce of skin was showing besides her face. She wore glasses as well, contrary to the contacts she'd been wearing since 5th grade when someone called her "4 eyed Haley."

Lucas looked at her, his expression almost emotionless, but not quite. Hers hurt, and battered. He closed his eyes, trying to get her face out of his head. The face he saw when he saw her trapped beneath him, screaming. Lucas glanced quickly back at Nathan, who was also watching Haley. For the first time, ever in his life, Lucas was thankful for Nathan. Thankful for him stopping him from raping a girl he thought he loved.

"Miss James?!" Professor Walls, said suddenly, looking surprised, "Nice you could join us... almost didn't recognize you." Haley shut her eyes, sat in her seat, and sank down low. From behind him, Nathan could hear Bevan and Rachel, two other cheerleaders, gossiping about how she looked like shit, and must've gotten completely pissed and high at the party last night.

"I heard she OD'd," Rachel snickered. Bevan chuckled.

"No way, I totally heard she completely so completely wasted, she was giving lap dances to Justin's dad! And that's not all she was doing... I mean Theresa told me she was giving up more than lap dances... Can you say whore?!" The girls giggled menacingly.

From where she sat, Haley could hear them, and from behind her glasses she felt tears beginning to well. _Was this life?_ she thought angrily, _Are these the best years of my life?! Are these my friends?!_

The professor handed Haley her exam, and as usual there was a perfect little A on the top. She had absolutely no clue, but that just made her break down. Right there in class. All the emotions, the hurt, the abuse, the confusion with Nathan, she broke down, in chemistry. Haley began to sob uncontrollably, and quickly stood up, and ran out of the class. Lucas sighed deeply, and sunk down in his seat, Rachel and Bevan laughed, Nathan almost screamed. Professor Wells looked at the open door Haley just ran out of with confusion.

"Haha, poor little slut," Bevan giggled.

"Awe, be nice Bev," Rachel snickered, "She just needs a bit more crack, and she'll be all right..."

Nathan took a really deep breath, and stood up, turning to the girls.

"Will you shut the fuck up!?!" he screamed. The professor's eyes widened.

"MR. SCOTT! LANGUAGE!" he called.

"MY LANGUAGE?!" Nathan yelled, "HAVE YOU HEARD THEM?!" he asked, pointing angrily to the shocked cheerleaders. "HALEY IS NOT A CRACK WHORE. SHE'S THE ONLY HUMAN AMONG YOU STUPID CHEERLEADERS! AND IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHY SHE'S ACTING THIS WAY?! MAYBE YOU SHOULD ASK HIM!!" Nathan yelled, shaking an angry fist at Lucas. Not being able to stand it anymore he walked stiffly out of class, leaving his books, and poorly-done exam behind.

------------

From behind her, Haley heard the foot traffic as people wandered down the boardwalk by the river. It was a breath-taking day, the sun piercing off the water, reflecting a little in the completely blue sky, and make everyone who walked casually around, glow more than usual. _It would be a perfect flirting day,_ Haley thought, _The sun makes you look better, the weather makes you feel better, and it's almost warm enough to wear a nice little short skirt and a tank top._ Her thoughts trailed..._ Why do I care?!_ was all she could think.

It didn't seem possible to be standing here. It was almost like time was paused. It was still after the game, and she was still fine, she was still Lucas's girlfriend, she was still rule-the-world-cheerleader Haley. It was like her mind just chose to block out everything that happened, it almost hurt too much. Physically, it hurt, but emotionally... it murdered. Haley shut her eyes tight, blocking out this perfect day. Perfect days were allowed to happen anymore. They just... couldn't.

Her mind also didn't want to remember last night, not just because of Lucas, but because of Nathan. He saved her. He rescued her. He stopped Lucas from raping her for god's sakes! And what did she do? She told him she never wanted to talk to him again. To stay away from her.

_What is wrong with me?!?!_ Why did I tell the best guy that's ever happened to me to basically screw off? She started to cry again, her tears dripping over the railing, joining with the river, swirling away to where no one would see them.

But somebody did...

"Haley?" a soft voice asked from behind her. Haley turned. It was Brooke.

"Lucas told me you broke up, are you going to be okay?" Haley looked at Brooke blankly. _That's why everyone thinks I'm upset...?_ Haley thought, horrified, _They think I'm devastated because... because... BECAUSE HE DUMPED ME?! _

Haley started to cry harder, and Brooke sighed, coming over and giving her a hug. The girls had been best friends since pre-school, and no popularity or boy had ever stopped them from being a shoulder to cry on. Brooke tried to soothe Haley.

"It's okay honey, there's other boys..." Brooke started. Haley looked up at her friend, her eyes the color of completely rock solid dark chocolate. They were full of tears, and horrified.

"No Brooke, you don't understand Lucas didn't break up with me... he..." Haley went on to tell the entire story from start to finish, never stopping for a breathe, never stopping to let tears wash over her. Just talking, something Haley James was unusually good at, but this time is wasn't gossip it was just...

It was just pain.

-------

Peyton Sawyer stepped from the curb onto the perimeter of Tree Hill High School. She walked onto the grassy field next to the student parking lot cautiously. It was lunch time, and all the students were milling about talking, laughing, gossiping, or in the stoner's cases, lighting up. She walked with her head low to the ground. She knew people were staring. Quite frankly, she was used to it.

Now it wasn't for a reason you might think. Peyton wasn't ugly, or didn't have some mysterious growing out the side of her face. In fact she was quite beautiful with pale skin, and bouncy blonde curls. The reason everyone always stared was because she was always the new students. It was no different here, in the latest town, Tree Hill.

Her father's job required them to move quite frequently, so it wasn't odd for Peyton to switch schools every eight or nine months. This was just the latest town, the latest stop, and a whole new bunch of people she had to try and impress.

Out of the corner of her eye, Peyton saw an incredibly cute boy who she didn't mind staring at her. He was tall, athletic-looking, gorgeous dark hair, and almost piercing blue eyes. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it. Peyton was incredibly tempted to go over and talk to this boy, introduce herself, try and be his friend, but her efforts were stopped when she watched him walk over to the parking lot, get into a brand new Ford, that looked like it had been driven straight off the dealership lot, and drive away. She sighed, regretfully, but smiled.

_Not too bad,_ she thought to herself, _Not even ten minutes at this new school, and I've already found a new crush. _

_----_

Brooke had left. Gone to go "confront" Lucas. She swore she'd beat the shit out of him, and rip his reputation to threads. Brooke told Haley it was her duty as "best friend" While the thought was there, Haley honestly didn't want Lucas ripped to threads. She just wanted him to go away. She just wanted to never have to look at him again... but trying to tell that to Brooke Davis was utterly useless. Brooke had hopped into her beetle, and gunned it back to school before lunch period was over. Now Haley found herself wandering down to the river court. She smiled, as she stepped onto the cracked concrete. When Lucas and her were little, Lucas's mom Karen was completely broke, and with Haley having so many siblings her family hardly had money to spare on her. So the two of them used to come here. Luke used to practice shooting hoops, and Haley used to sing. It was fun. She'd bring her guitar she got for her tenth birthday, and sit in the stands, strumming away as Luke landed shot after shot.

_Those were the days, _Haley thought, _Before high school. Before we were popular. _Haley shoved her hands deep in the pockets of her sweatshirt. A gust of wind blew through her, causing her hair to blow back dramatically. She sighed. She missed stuff like this. Meaningless stuff. Like feeling the wind in your hair. She pulled all her hair that was stuck under her sweatshirt out, letting it all flow with the gust. Letting the wholesome feeling wash over her, as every perfect auburn strand wisped away.

"You look really beautiful when you do that," a voice said behind her. Haley quickly turned around to see Nathan standing behind her. Her cheeks became flushed as she blushed, embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him. He shrugged, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I needed to tell you sorry for what happened to you in class today. It's not fair for you. ... Any of it." Haley nodded, looking at the cement which seemed much more cracked and faded then she remembered.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me?" Haley asked confused. Her tone wasn't angry, it was soft, and questioning. Nathan shrugged, still looking her in the eyes.

"I thought you might need someone to talk to. Or to listen. Or to tell you everything's going to be okay. Or to say that I can sincerely promise you, he won't hurt you again," Nathan replied. Haley's heart pounded. Did he actually care about her?! Was his care for her not just a spur-of-the-moment pull-Lucas-from-the-car type, or was it deeper?

Haley blinked back tears and bit her lip. _My guardian angel, _she thought. She smiled at him, through watery eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. With that, Haley turned and began the long and windy walk home. She reached the edge of the river court when she turned around and looked at Nathan, who was standing there watching her leave.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?" he asked. Haley gave a hopeful smile.

"Please don't stay away from me."


	4. Laughin Livin & startin to Love PART 1

**Author's Note:** So, I know it's been a while. Sorry it's xmas, u know the routine. :P I hope u like this update it's pretty long... and a part of it may be confusing to follow, but I hope u understand!!!

Merry Xmas, Chrismukkah, Holidayz, whatever it is!!

---Tanis (L)

**Chapter 4: Laughing, Living & (starting to) Love **

**PART 1**

"So, boys," Whitey Duram called over the gym. It was after school, basketball practice had just ended, and a line-up of overworked, sweaty players gulped down PowerAde as Whitey addressed them. Among the players, standing at opposite ends from each other, were Nathan and Lucas. "As you know, every year your "booster" moms, as they're called, come up with a fun little "enjoyable" activity to raise money for this team. Now personally, I'd rather have you all out earning the money like you should, but there's no point competing with determined women." The boys rolled their eyes. Their "moms" were the moral center of the PTA. They were constantly holding bake sales, and car washes, there was the boy toy auction, the midnight rally's, anything to make them look committed.

"This year's no different. This year, we're holding a first annual "Ravens Scavenger Hunt." Now in this little "scavenger hunt" you'll each be assigned a cheerleader..." Whitey started, and the boys laughed and high-fived each other. Whitey rolled his eyes.

"For one night, clues will be left all around Tree Hill. Teams of two, one player, one cheerleader, will try and be the first to get to finish. Now, how does this raise money you ask? Your "moms" are making it a huge event. Groups of people, from this school, or around the town, are going to "sponsor" a team. If your team happens to win this little shenanigan race, your "sponsor" will win the grand prize."

"What's the grand prize?" Jake Jagelski asked. Whitey shrugged, looking at Jake like he was stepping out of line.

"Hell if I know," Whitey complained, "Now, I will be assigning your cheerleader, no favors. Got it? Good, now hit the showers. Your smelling up my gym."

The cheerleaders, who had been packing up behind Whitey as he spoke, all gave little flirtatious hair flicks, batting eyelashes, and winks at the boys as they passed. All except for Haley, and Brooke of course. Who basically stood there, glowering, despising the whole idea.

"This is stupid," Haley complained, stuffing her sweater into her duffel bag. It had been almost two weeks since Lucas had nearly raped her, and even though her wounds were beginning to scar over, the smallest thought of being paired with him for this thing made her stomach churn. Brooke, nodded giving a large sigh.

At that moment, they both heard the doors to the gym open, and both instinctively turned to see a tall blonde walk through the doorway. She had pale skin, pretty eyes, and a full head of bouncy blonde curls. She was wearing long jeans, black Converse, and an Audioslave concert tee. The cheerleaders looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to talk.

"Hi..." she said hesitantly, "My name's Peyton Sawyer... I just transferred here... I um, was wondering if you had any openings on your squad?" All eyes went to Haley and Brooke, the co-captains. Both dominated the cheerleaders. Brooke looked at Haley, and Haley looked at Brooke. Haley shrugged, and Brooke fiercely folded her arms over her chest, and surveyed Peyton.

"Got any cheer experience?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, I've been on the cheer squad on eight of the ten schools I've gone to in the past four years." Haley raised an eyebrow at Brooke. Getting accepted eight times? Not bad...

"Are you any good? Show us something," Haley challenged, feeling the exhilarating rush of being in charge wash over her again. She forgot how good it could feel to rule over someone. Even if it was just a little bit mean...

Peyton did as told, showing a pretty impressive mini-routine consisting of a back handspring, a round off, a cute little sugar-coated cheer, and a couple diagonals and booty-shaking thrown in. It looked well practiced, and mildly entertaining. The other cheerleaders looked at Haley and Brooke, eyes wide. They were in need of someone, since a member of the squad got sent to rehab last month. Brooke sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. We have practice tomorrow after school. Show up, and join us. We make no promises." Haley grinned, leading the way towards the door, when Nathan came out of the change room. He surprised her, but she stopped to smile at him. She was just about to go over to talk to him when...

"I'm Peyton..." Peyton introduced herself to Nathan. He smiled at her.

"Hey. I'm Nathan, I guess your one of our new cheerleaders?" he asked, looking back at Haley to see her glaring at Peyton. His cheeks flushed just a little. Was she jealous? No way... Peyton nodded, in response to his comment. He grinned.

"Yeah, well I'll see you around," he told her, walking over to Haley. She smiled happily at him.

From where she stood Peyton watched with jealousy as her new captain walked out of the gym with Nathan. Nathan was the boy she'd been admiring the other day in the parking lot. _Are they dating?_ she wondered curiously. She gave a coy little grin. _Not that it matters..._

-------

"On your mark... get set... GO!" an overly enthusiastic booster mom called over the parking lot of Tree Hill High. Crowds of people were gathered to watch the teams they had bet on, begin the scavenger hunt that had quickly engulfed the town, and was now a major spectacle. People screamed as the basketball players and their cheerleading partners ran to their cars, eager to get started. Nobody knew exactly what the grand prize was... but rumors were floating it was a brand new mustang. Another girl claimed she knew it was a trip to Bermuda. Still another guy was sure it was a years supply of pot. (Although most likely he was wrong!)

Haley laughed hysterically as Nathan scooped her up in his arms so he could sprint faster to his truck. She giggled, loving the rush that came over her as his arms wrapped around her body protectively, as not to drop her. She was so happy that Whitey had chosen her to go with Nathan. She knew if she was with Lucas she would end up...

"KILLING YOU! That's what's going to happen if you don't get your ass in gear. I'm winning this trip to Bermuda, and I'm not letting some basketball asshole take that from me!" Brooke screamed at Lucas as they raced to Luke's beat up Shelby mustang, that had definitely seen better days. His step-dad Keith, had never really got around to rolling the thing into his mechanic shop, so the car sputtered as Luke turned the ignition.

"Oh my god," Brooke whined as she looked around the battered interior, "This car is so..."

"EWW!" Rachel Gatina screamed as her partner, Tim picked a huge booger and wiped it on the leather interior of her 16th birthday present, a Cadillac Escalade. She looked at Tim, eyes flaring angrily.

"This car is brand..."

"New!" Peyton said to Jake as he hopped into her black convertible. He admired the red interior. "I'm new," she finished. He smiled.

"You're pretty as well," he complimented. Peyton blushed. Jake was incredibly cute. She thought her eyes were strictly set on Nathan, but now as she looked at cute innocent Jake, with his blue collared shirt, and his black DC's, she thought differently. She thought to herself, _I could definitely get used to..._

---(1/2 hour later)---

"This!" Haley said excitedly, shaking her finger and pointing to what she thought to be the answer to their first clue. Nathan and Haley stood, side by side at a small cappuccino stand on the boardwalk. A few couples holding hands, elderly citizens, and panting dogs milled around, but for the most part they were alone. No other competitors in sight.

"What?" Nathan asked confused. He snapped the small yellow piece card from Haley's hand that had the clue written on it, and reread it aloud.

"_To start your search, it would be handy, to have a gulp (made by Landi). No one knows just where he hides, but it might be worthy to know the tides."_ Haley smiled as Nathan finished.

"Fred "Landi" invented the cappuccino in 1946. We're on the boardwalk by the water... "know the tides" Cappuccino by the water?" she grinned. Nathan cocked his head to the side noticing how adorable she was knowing who the inventor of the cappuccino was. She definitely didn't seem like the stereotypical popular Haley everyone knew her as.

"Who knows that?!" he asked, playfully pushing her in the arm. Haley giggled, looking up at him, noticing a playfulness in his eyes that she never remembered noticing in Lucas's.

"I did on a project on cappuccinos in the 6th grade. My mom was obsessed with them at the time, so she got me all the information I needed. An easy A," she winked. He laughed, and asked the owner of the stand if he had the next clue. He did.

"Told ya so," Haley said, smiling. He watched her dimples rise in her cheeks, and her natural rosy ness come out. It made her look so happy, so carefree. So different from the girl who was trapped in the backseat of the car that night. He noted her cheeks could be red because of the cold outside, but he hoped it had something to do with him. The owner handed them a red card next. Haley opened it, and it was her turn to read aloud.

_"Some people say I can not hear. Some people come to me to face their fears. I have a face, just like you. Just remember I'm not "Neww""_

Nathan raised an eyebrow quizzically as she finished. "Right..." he said slowly, and she laughed.

"Come on, we'll figure this out... together," she added as an afterthought, and both couldn't help but smile.

"You sound like my ex-tutor," Nathan told her. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"'Ex-tutor?"

"Long story," he replied. She grinned mischievously.

"I'll bet." Nathan laughed, and swung an arm around her shoulder as they walked back to his car, both grinning ear to ear.

"Come on, Tutor girl, we've got a brand new Mustang to win," he told her. Haley looked up at him confused.

" 'Tutor Girl' ?" she asked with her precious little dimpled smile. Nathan pulled her closer to him as they walked.

"Yeah..." he replied, "I kinda like it."


	5. Laughin Livin & Startin to Love PART 2

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year! Sorry it's been so long since the next update, will try to have it up sooner! Also check out my new story **Arranged to Be A Scott**!

oh yeah, and also:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, actors, or ideas portrayed in this story that relate to the television series, _One Tree Hill_. Everything written is entirely fictional.

Thanks, and keep up the great comments!! (please!!) :)

**Chapter 5: Laughing, Living and (starting to) Love**

**PART 2**

"Oh, FUCK!" Brooke screamed, as she tripped over a broken tree branch and did a face plant into the mushy grass. Lucas stood behind her, and let out a tiny bark of laughter. Brooke grumbled, pulling herself to her feet, brushing off the dirt and other assorted muck that had permanently stuck itself to her expensive DKNY skirt.

"A gentlemen would have helped me up," Brooke grumbled at Luke. Luke smiled, and went to help brush off her skirt.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Brooke asked, pushing his hand away from her crotch.

"Trying to be a gentlemen?" Luke asked, attempting to look her in the eyes. It was impossible, she was stubborn. Eye contact meant some kind of pleasant interaction, and all Brooke wanted to do this night was make Luke as miserable as possible.

"Were you trying to be a gentlemen when you tried to rape Haley in the back seat of your car too? Cause if you were..." she started, but Luke put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Look Brooke, I don't know how many times I have to tell you. That was the worst mistake of my life. I don't know what came over me." Brooke glanced at his zipper of his jeans.

"I can think of a few things," she muttered, stomping off, her tiny Jimmy Choo stilettos repeatedly sinking into the soggy ground. Lucas caught up to her.

"I can't believe you're being so brave. I thought you hated cemeteries Brooke Davis," he said. She glared up at him, then cast a quick glance at all the looming headstones that were secretly suffocating her.

"I'm a stubborn girl, Lucas Scott. And personally, I'd rather be stuck with all these dead people, than stuck with you for another minute, but like I said, I'm stubborn, not lucky." Luke sighed heavily.

"What are we even looking for?" he asked. Brooke twirled around to yell at him, because she thought he was supposed to know. But when she twirled, the heel of $900 Jimmy Choo's snapped off. Her knees buckled and she crumbled, right into Luke's instinctively held out arms.

"I told you, you should have worn runners," he told her, still holding her in his arms. They were strong, from many years of basketball and working out, and for a moment Brooke felt safe. Cemeteries scared her to death (excuse the pun) and although she was stubborn, she had been craving to have a big strong boy protect her. But then she remembered it was Lucas, and quickly shimmied out of his arms, continuing to walk aimlessly. Looking for god knows what, and hobbling with one broken shoe.

"I could carry you if you want?" he asked, watching her pitiful excuse for walking, as she limped, one foot still being 5 inches higher than the other.

"You could jump off a cliff if you wanted too, but I seriously doubt either will happen," she replied, eyes darting from headstone to headstone. Lucas came up behind her, hand resting ever so gently on her shoulder. She didn't shrug it off, as a particularly threatening tombstone stared back at her. It was tall and black, and was hidden under the thick branches of a sap-covered willow tree. A few dead roses were scattered by the base, and the name of the deceased glinted off in silver writing, reflecting from the small pool of moonlight that made it through the branches.

"What did Google say again?" Brooke asked, voice getting softer.

"Google said that George Hinter was a the complete rival of Tree Hill's old mayor back in the early 1900's... Ralph "Neww."

"I'm not "Neww"," Brooke said putting it all together, remembering the clue. Of course he's not Neww. First off, he's dead and has been for 60 years, and second off he hates the old Mayor. Not that Brooke could blame him, their new mayor, Dan Scott, was probably more of an ass. "So, now what?" she asked. Lucas sighed, estimating how low you would have to crawl to get under the branches to the grave, without getting covered with sap or possibly insects.

"You're going under," he replied. Brooke whimpered.

--------

Peyton watched as Jake ordered an extra scoop of chocolate chip mint ice cream, ontop of his two scoops of Rocky Road.

"Umm, shouldn't we be like, focusing on the scavenger hunt?" she asked, giggling as he let her take a small lick. She didn't, letting the creamy mint flavor linger on her tongue, and letting her eyes linger on Jake's incredible blue ones. Little did she know, he was thinking the same about her green eyes, and how (strangely) the ice cream brought them out. He laughed.

"Probably, but we need to refuel. No one ever won a race on an empty stomach.." he said, grabbing a napkin as a big drip of Rocky Road splattered on his blue eyes. Peyton raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'm sure that isn't true, but I like you're thinking. Two scoops of Bubblegum please," she said to the 14 year old girl at the counter. Jake smiled.

_And I like you,_ he thought.

--------

"Tutor Girl!" Nathan hissed to Haley, snatching at belt of her jeans, tugging her backward. She slammed into him from being pulled, and turned to look at him.

"What?" she asked, whispering, matching his low tone. They were standing the graveyard, wandering around aimlessly looking for George Hinter's grave. This clue, Haley hadn't known. This one they'd had to google. All any of the contestants could tell you was, thank god for google.

"I thought I heard something," Nathan whispered in her ear, tugging her closer protectively. She sighed, feeling the tingles run down her spine from his words in her ear. She loved it, she loved even more him holding her close to her.

_I shouldn't love this_, she thought. _I mean, I only broke up with Lucas a couple weeks ago... and Nathan, Nathan's Nathan. He's the loser of the basketball team... he's, he's... so completely strong. God, I love his arms around me. Fuck Lucas._

Haley snapped back. "What'd you hear?" she asked, suddenly finding herself somewhat frightened. She could feel Nathan's heart pounding, and feeling that her heart responded by matching it. Nathan surveyed around them. Night had long since fallen, casting eerie shadows amongst the looming headstones, names shining back at them, tree branches making what was already dark, pitch black. The two of them had forgotten a flashlight, and were surviving on moonlight. For the really dark patches, they found themselves taking out their cell phones and using the screens as make-shift lanterns.

A crack made them whip around, and peer into the thick extending branches of a willow tree. Haley's breath quickened.

"Who's there?!" she called out, voice cracking slightly. Nathan withdrew himself from Haley and took a step forward, arm out in front of him, other arm behind him holding Haley back.

"FUCK LUCAS! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" a shrill voice called out from under the branches. Haley let out a huge sigh of relief, as Nathan jumped backward with surprise.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled, excited to learn it was her best friend and not a half dead zombie. Some more cracking branches, a couple of shrill screams as something hit her in the face, and a few more swear words later, Brooke had crawled out from under the branches, Lucas right behind her. Dirt smudged her designer jeans, and one of her heels was broken. Besides that, both her and Lucas had twigs caught in their hair. Haley quickly helped Brooke remove the twigs and brush off most the dirt, half laughing the whole time.

Meanwhile, Nathan looked at Lucas, who tried to avoid his gaze but focusing on his dirt covered jeans. When he finally did meet Nathan's gaze, it was one of pure hatred, and suggested it was a while yet before any forgiveness was to be made. Haley sighed at Lucas, saying nothing, standing by her best friend.

"Why were you guys around there?" Haley finally asked. Brooke put a fresh coat of lip gloss on before she handed Haley a slightly dirty envelope.

"The next clue, duh Hales. No we just randomly thought we'd climb under there crawling on our hands and knees in 60 years of mud for fun." Haley rolled her eyes, snatching the envelope and opening it. It seemed from the moment Haley and Brooke met up the two teams had magically morphed into one.

"Okay everyone, let's get on with it," Haley said, unfolding the paper. "We need to win this..._The next clue will bring you to..." _Haley read aloud. Nathan looked at Lucas once again as she read. Lucas looked back at him, and both looked at the girls. Both saw someone different, both saw potential.

Both saw a challenge.

--------------

"RUN BROOKE, RUN! FOR GOD'S SAKES WE NEED TO WIN!!" Haley screamed at the top of her lungs running as fast as she possibly could to keep up with Nathan and Luke. Brooke was teetering behind, attempting to run, her broken shoes disabling her. Finally she got smart, ripped off the shoes, running barefoot, feet pounding on the pavement trying to catch up with her teammates.

Behind her, Brooke could hear other teams running. _Of course it had to be the basketball team that had to have the scavenger hunt, _she thought, _They all can run a frickin marathon without even thinking about it. _She huffed and puffed, catching up to Haley, Nathan and Lucas a fair stride in front of them, the finish line in sight.

Brooke watched as Luke ran, legs rippling with muscles, and determination on his face. _Kind of sexy, _she thought. Haley was thinking similar thoughts about Nathan. _NO! _Brooke yelled at herself, _You can't think that about Luke! He's a jerk! He's a asshole! He's a jerk-asshole-attempted rapist! Still... he is pretty hot._

"PICK IT UP GIRLS!" Nathan called, and Haley and Brooke pushed with all they had. The yellow tape at the end of the student parking lot grew closer. As did the teams behind them. The whole scavenger hunt had been a rivalry but these final seconds had been building ever since the last clue had forced the teams to be at the same spot at the same time, and then make it an ultimate race to the finish. And they were winning.

Nathan looked behind him, seeing the girls completely out of breath and still pushing. If there had been time him and Lucas would've boosted them on their shoulders, but there wasn't. Skills and his partner Bevan were practically neck and neck with them.

"3, 2, 1 !!!" a parent screamed as the kids collided with the yellow tape bursting through it, lungs practically bursting, feet not stopping for another 15 meters.

Some controversy went around as the other teams finished as whether Nathan, Lucas, Or skills burst through the tape first. A few mumbling booster moms talked, as Haley squealed with delight that they had finished, wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. He instinctively picked her up and twirled her around.

Luke looked at Brooke innocently, and at Nathan jealously. Brooke saw the two hugging with excitement, and glanced at Luke. He gave her an innocent little smile. She gave a huge over-exaggerated sigh, and gave him a small friendly hug. He grinned ear to ear, putting his arms around her, inhaling her oh-so-sweet Vanilla shampoo. He liked the feeling of her in his arms...

Brooke quickly withdrew when a booster mom cleared her throat loudly at the front of the huge mass of people.

"We have debated," she said loudly, demanding the attention of the 100+ people. They all fell silent. "We have debated and decided that first place will be split equally between teams Nathan + Haley, Brooke + Lucas, and Skills + Bevan. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"How do you split a mustang three ways?!" he called out loudly. The booster mom laughed, and slapped her knee.

"A mustang?! Oh, heaven's no! First place is related to one of your clues! First place is a year supply of cappuccinos + coffee!" Some laughs erupted from the crowd, Brooke's face fell.

"What?!" she asked miserably, "No Bermuda?!" Haley hugged her best friend anyway, looking up at Nathan with a smile.

"Damn, dawg," Skills said sourly, "I was looking forward to that year's supply of pot..." he said sarcastically. Bevan slapped his arm anyway, giggling.

"Hey," Haley said to the five of them. "Anyone up for a cappuccino?" The five rolled their eyes, smiling, a new bond being made somehow.

"As long as we don't have to run," Bevan said, still out of breath.

"As long as Luke keeps his paws to himself," Brooke said glaring at him.

"As long as Brooke puts on shoes," he replied, noting her dirty bare feet. Brooke glared in response.

"As long as I'm with you," Nathan said to Haley.

And all she could was smile.


End file.
